The Big Beach Party
by PrincessMoscovitz
Summary: Logan and Camille are just friends because of the time where James and Camille kissed. Now there is a big beach party could this party resolve things or make them worse?
1. The News

**OK so this is a Big Time Rush story mixed with all sorts of books, shows, etc.**

**This is my first fanfic so pleaseeeee review and then I will post the next chapter only if you review. When I got 5 reviews I will update. SO ENJOY….**

**DISCLAIMER:**** I don't own anything but this story. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. **

"Hey" Logan said to Camille.

"Hi" Camille said.

Usually these days there was always an awkward silence between them because of the whole Camille kissing James thing. They still think they are only friends but they think that and they know very well they don't feel that way.

"Hey guys" said Kendall.

"Guess what" he asked.

"What" they both asked.

"We got a platinum record and are no going for a BEACH PARTY!" said the exited Kendall.

"Really" said Camille "wow I really haven't been to the beach in some time I am so in"

"Well if everyone is going then I don't want to be a party pooper" sighed Logan.

"Ok guys then its all set tomorrow morning at 9:00 be at in the lobby with all your gear. Bye now I have to tell the others." Said Kendall while exiting through the door.

"I should go and start getting the things I need for tomorrow. Bye" she said.

Then Camille did something unexpected she quickly gave Logan a kiss on the cheek and left in a hurry

Logan just stood there dazed wondering what will happen tomorrow at the beach.

**So did you guys like it well if you did then review and tell me if I should do a sad second chapter or a happy joy one.**

**THANKS FOR READING!**


	2. Lets Go

**So I followed a reviewer's advice and I will update the story now. Oh and before you start reading I want to explain a vital detail so that everything is clear.**

**James and Logan hardly talked and no one has apologized to Logan YET.**

**Ok that is clear so now enjoy.**

Logan sat quietly in his room at the Palm woods wondering about what he had gotten himself into. But now there was no choice, he had made a commitment. All he knew is that he should start putting the necessary things in his bag but his mind was wandering thinking what would happen tomorrow. All that wondering had made him tired he became drowsy and fell asleep.

**THE NEXT MORNING **

Ok, so that was bad he fell asleep all night and now was running with a empty bag in his hand finding his stuff.

**30 MINUTES LATER**

Finally he had found all his stuff and was ready to leave. So now he was heading down the hall in his shorts and t-shirt with a Jan Sport in his left arm. He reached the bus and was getting on as he saw in side it was totally packed and there were no more empty seats. Camille was coming behind him and she just stared.

"Here guys the take the BTR car this place is totally packed" said Kendall while handing them the keys.

"Kendall" Logan said while glaring at him.

"No worries my friend I know you want to be alone" said Kendall obviously getting back at him for something that Logan couldn't remember doing.

"Well then let's get going Logan" said Camille, Logan just took the keys and gestured her to go first.

**IN THE CAR**

"So Logan we haven't talked in a while" said Camille obviously trying to break the awkward silence.

"Yeah" Logan mumbled.

"Logan are you still mad" Camille asked suddenly.

"No" said Logan but he knew that she knew too well that he was lying.

"Logan please let me apologize" said Camille.

"Look, Camille there is nothing left between us to apologize for" said Logan.

"Logan look at me, please" Camille whispered. Logan went to a petrol station and stopped the car right behind a tree.

"What now Camille" Logan said irritated.

"I know you're mad at me for kissing James. But Logan the truth is that I have never loved anyone in my life more that you and I wasn't cheating on you I promise we were just rehearsing for a scene in my play and it just sort of happened. Will you please forgive me?" Camille said.

"Look Camille I have to think about this please after we get to the beach just let me think about it for at least an hour" with that he started the car and kept driving till they reached the beach.

**So what do you think of it. I know it wasn't happy but the next chapters are going to be and in those chapters you will find out what decision Logan takes. PLEASRE REVIEW!**

**HAPPY READINGS!**


	3. Apologies

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I will make it up for that by my next story it's about the Princess Diaries I am going to post it soon. Now please enjoy the new chapter.**

Logan watched his friends as they were running and laughing. They were all having a good time. Except for him. Logan just wanted to pour his heart out to someone but he couldn't talk to the guys because they will just think he is being a party pooper. He couldn't talk to Camille because he was pissed at her. He was really confused about what he should do. He knew that Camille did love him and he loved her too but he couldn't trust her anymore. As Logan was thinking he heard a voice behind him and he turned to see James. He quickly turned away angry again.

"Hey man" James said while sitting down beside him.

"Why so down?" asked James.

Logan looked at him with a raised eyebrow and said "You're really that clueless"

"No, I know what I did was wrong Logan but I didn't mean it. Come on you have to trust Camille she is telling the truth man."James said.

When Logan didn't reply James continued

"Man you have got to trust me. I'm your best friend I would never do anything to hurt you our any of us. I promise Logan" James said pleadingly.

"I'm sorry Logan." James apologized.

Logan wanted his friend back but what could he do. He was feeling confused and he didn't like it. He was the smart one he was never supposed to be confused.

"We cool man" James asked.

Logan knew what he should do and said "Yeah, we're cool man."

"Thank god that was our longest fight yet" James said as he exhaled.

"Logan I think you should go find Camille" James said. Logan nodded and got up and went to look for Camille.

**Well how was it. Please review.**

**Happy Readings!**


	4. Authors Note

Sorry people I just wanted to know if I should end the story in this chapter or should I add another problem in front of Logan. I am really confused on what I should do. Tell me through your reviews.

Please and Thank You,

PRINCESSMOSCOVITZ


	5. The Finale

**I am really sorry I haven't updated because I was confused on what I should write but this is the final chapter because you guys said to end the problem. If you don't like it tell me and I will add a problem that I have a great idea about it. Enjoy!**

**BIG THANKS TO:**

mandy124

prettylocks111

PurpleRain98

Ugochi99

XxSmileyxD

minimaddi

* * *

><p>Logan's POV<p>

I ran everywhere searching for Camille and finally found her sitting alone under a palm tree. She had something in her hand and she was sobbing while looking at it. I got frightened because I had never seen her crying.

"Camille" I said. She turned and quickly wiped her tears when she saw me and hid something behind her back as she was standing up.

"Logan, hey I didn't see you there…." she said trailing off. I just stared at her eyes. They were swollen and red from crying. I felt like I should go up to her and take her into my arms but I didn't because I had something important to tell her.

"Camille, I had something to tell you" I whispered.

"Oh, well aren't you going to continue" she said.

"Yeah I was just saying that …. that ….. I forgive you. I was shocked that you cheated on me that I was denying the truth. I also wanted to say…I was sorry. For everything. Will you forgive me?" I asked looking at her.

She ran into my arms and hugged me while sobbing uncontrollably.

"Logan you have nothing to apologize for" she said" I was the one who kissed James and I am very sorry…"

I didn't let her continued. I just smashed my mouth down to hers and kissed he like everything depended on it. Surprisingly she kissed me back and I smiled.

After a couple of minutes I whispered to her.

"Camille what was in you hand that you were looking at and sobbing before I came" I asked her. She blushed deep red and said

" It was a picture of us. From when we weren't fighting" as she said this I smiled and pecked her on the cheek and said.

"We should get going everyone will be wondering where we are." She pouted but nodded and we went to the beach with my arm around her waist.

As we reached the beach I heard Kendall say "Took you guys long enough, I even gave them the car so they could apologize to each other" everyone laughed and me and Camille blushed deeply.

But even though this day had its ups and downs it was the best day in my life.

THE END.

* * *

><p><strong>Well did you like it or should I erase this and add a problem. Review please.<strong>

**HAPPY READINGS!**


End file.
